Las Cronicas de Ash: La Revolucion Francesa
by RavenMore
Summary: AU: Francia, finales del siglo XVIII. En el periodo de mayor extremismo de "El Terror" instigado por "Robespierre", miles de personas son ejecutadas en la guillotina injustamente. Podra Ash Crimson salvar de la muerte a su amada Elizabeth?
1. Capitulo I: Encuentro

Y aqui ando de regreso, aunque con algo... diferente, tomano un contexto distinto... que les parece si Ash y Elizabeth hubieran vivido en epocas... de la Revolucion Francesa? Me lo imagine, y salio esto, lean:

* * *

**Ash POV**

Voy caminando por las calles de Paris, estamos en el mes de frimario del año II (el año II en el calendario republicano frances, en el gregoriano, que es el que nosotros usamos, seria el año de 1793) veo como tanto los sucesos a mi alrederor como las personas en la ciudad estan muy agitadas. Entre tantas cosas, como la guerra contra Austria, los problemas entre girondinos y jacobinos, y el deseo de estos ultimos de quitar todo rastro dejado por el Antiguo Regimen, las callejuelas de la ciudad son un completo caos cada dia, y un lugar de saqueadores sin misericordia cada noche. Pareciera que la gente clama por sangre, son un monton de personas las que se juntan en la Plaza de la Revolucion para ver ejecuciones tras ejecuciones, sin importar quien sea. Esto es realmente degradante, la gente pareciera que vive en el siglo I y esta en el Coliseo Romano exigiendo que los leones destrozen a los gladiadores, no pareciera para nada que estamos en el siglo XVIII.

Yo estoy infiltrado en las fuerzas revolucionarias, en teoria buscando como muchos otros la libertad de todos los individuos, sin importar origen, raza o estatus social. Sin embargo, mi mision personal es otra, luego se vera que, o a quien, estoy buscando. Pero durante este tiempo que he pasado por infiltrado en las fuerzas, he notado que pareciera que la unicas formas de que se puedan implantar los ideales por los que estamos aqui son la fuerza, la guerra y la represion. Por que tiene que ser asi, por que no nos podemos poner de acuerdo todos para vivir todos juntos y felices?

En fin, entre a las fuerzas por este motivo, pero no siempre ha sido mi vida asi, no, antes de esto, era un sirviente en una mansion... la mansion Blanchtorne.

* * *

**Flashback**

**Año 1780**

_-Por que, por que tuvo que ocurrirme esto a mi?_ lloraba un pequeno niño de cabellera larga y rubia, de aproximadamente 10 años, quien estaba frente a un par de fosas comunes, que eran las tumbas de su padre y su madre, mientras sostenia un libro, que fue lo unico que le dejaron ellos antes de morir ejecutados por ordenes del rey "Luis XVI", ya que habian sido considerados injustamente como sospechos de infiltrar informacion de la monarquia a Inglaterra, ademas de despojarlos de todas sus posesiones, dejando al pequeño Crimson en la miseria.

_-Por que... por que, tuvo que pasar esto... pero juro... que en cuanto pueda hacerlo, acabare con toda la injusticia, acabare con todos los que causan tanto dolor y sufrimiento... LO JURO!_

Era tanta la ira que sentia el chico, que al principio no se dio cuenta de lo que se estaba generando en su mano.

Un resplandor verde surgio en su mano derecha, tomando por completo de inprevisto y espantando por completo al niño.

_-Ahhh, que es esto, quema, quema!_

Y en eso Ash busca el primer lugar en el que hubiera agua para apagar lo que habia surgido, un charco, para meter la mano y apagar el fuego.

_-Ah, que fue eso... no me habia pasado antes... que fue... y ademas ahora que... no se que hacer..._

Decidio buscar cualquier lugar que lo protegiera de la lluvia, para poder dormir. Asi paso un mes, durmiendo en donde pudiera que la lluvia no lo mojara y comiendo lo que hubiera disponible en los campos, antes de que lo corrieran o lo castigaran, hasta que un dia, en el que se encontraba saqueando campos, como ya se habia acostumbrado, hubo un suceso que cambio su vida.

_-Hey nino, que estas... haciendo!?_

Ash sabia que no habia escapatoria, esperaba, como otras veces, una reprimienda del capataz.

_-Por favor, perdoneme, no lo hice con intencion, no tengo donde comer, ni siquiera donde vivir, por favor!_

Al ver el hombre al niño, en vez de azotarlo, le dio verdadera lastima. El pequeño Crimson tenia un aspecto realmente deplorable: ropas muy viejas, rotas y gastadas, fisico muy debilitado por la falta de comida adecuada, cabellera en muy mal estado, en fin, daba mucha lastima. Sin embargo, al ver el libro que traia en su poder, primero puso una ligera cara de extrañeza, sin embargo, decidio dejar esas preguntas para otra ocasion.

_-Niño, tranquilo, no te voy a hacer daño, dime, como te llamas?_

_-A...A...Ash... Ash Crimson._

_-Tranquilo, ya, tranquilo. No tienes familia, nadie quien te cuide?_

El nino movio su cabeza en señal negativa.

_-Bien..._ se queda pensando un momento, _que te parece, ser un sirviente en mi mansion? Te asegurare que puedas estudiar lo suficiente y que puedas vivir de una manera mejor que andando vagando en los campos, que te parece?_

_-En serio, señor... Claro, muchas gracias, señor... disculpe, no se su nombre._

_-Blanchtorne, Marques de Blanchtorne, anda vamos a la mansion._

Al momento de entrar, todos los sirvientes se quedaron viendo fijamente al pequeño que venia con el marques, hasta que este tomo la palabra y dijo:

_-Señores, este niño, a partir de hoy, va a servir como un sirviente en esta mansion. Quiero que le proporcionen ropa apropiada, alimento necesario, y lo que se necesite para que pueda estar aqui, entendido?_

_-Si señor_, dijeron todos al unisono.

Le proporcionaron todas las cosas necesarias para que pudiera estar presentable frente a las personas de la mansion. Sin embargo, ese dia no iba a empezar su servidumbre, empezaria al dia siguiente.

Se levanto muy temprano, se vistio tal como lo indicaron, realizo algunas labores que le pidieron los sirvientes de mayor experiencia, y justo al mediodia, iba rumbo al despacho del marques cuando se abrio la puerta y lo que vio lo dejo congelado.

Una niña, una niña de cabello muy oscuro, casi con toque azulado, vestida como si fuera una jovencita de la nobleza, con el vestido del mismo color de su cabello, iba saliendo del lugar, y al ver al niño rubio, quien estaba inmovil, por la sorpresa de verla, le dirigio una sonrisa tierna antes de retirarse.

El marques noto como Ash veia impresionado a la niña, y cuando este ultimo se sintio observado, despues de que ella partiera se sonrojo complatamente e intento desviar la mirada para cualquier lado. Sin embargo, en vez de una regañiza como esperaba, este lo miro de una manera que hizo que se avergonzara todavia mas.

_-Se... se... señor, dis... dis... disculpe, no sabia que..._

_-Ya, tranquilo, creo que fue mi culpa el no habertela presentado, ella es Elizabeth, mi unica hija. Y creo que le caiste muy bien, ella no habia sonreido de esa forma desde que murio su madre, mi difunta esposa._

_-Ah, lo siento señor..., y, que es lo que necesita?_

_-Mira, Ash, te voy a encargar una labor especial, quiero que tu seas el sirviente personal de mi hija._

_-QUE... pero yo... que?_

_-Mira, tu has visto la situacion afuera, tu sabes perfectamente que las cosas en todos lados se estan poniendo peor, no solo en esta region, en toda Francia, por eso quiero que tu la cuides a ella, y que ella cuide de ti._

_-Señor, quiere decir que quiere que estemos juntos para cuidarnos?_

_-Si, asi es, anda, puedes ir a presentarte personalmente con ella._

_-Si señor._

En eso Ash sale del despacho del marques, pensando en que lugar estaria Elizabeth para hacer lo que dijo el padre de esta. Anduvo buscando por toda la mansion, de arriba a abajo... y nada, no la hallaba. Empezo a preocuparse, todavia no pasaba ni una hora y ya estaba fallando con su encargo, penso el chico rubio.

Decidio ir rumbo hacia el lago mas cercano a la mansion, de pura casualidad fue a descansar un poco. Luego la buscaria, penso. Sin embargo, lo que llego a ver alli lo dejo embelesado.

Vio a la pequeña Elizabeth sentada en el pasto, viendo con direccion al lago, con una expresion facial que a Ash lo dejo asombrado, pero tuvo que recuperarse un poco si se iba a presentar.

_-Buenos dias señorita._

Al oir la voz, la niña volteo a ver quien le habia dirigido la palabra, y al llegar a ver nuevamente al niño de cabellera larga que habia visto a las afueras del despacho de su padre, se sonrojo ligeramente.

_-Oh, buenos dias,_ dijo la joven con una sonrisa.

_-Permitame presentarme, mi nombre es Ash Crimson, y he sido nombrado por su padre como su sirviente personal,_ mencionaba mientras se arrodillaba, tomaba la mano izquierda de ella y le daba un beso a esta extremidad.

_-Muchas gracias Ash, mi nombre es Elizabeth Blanchtorne, pero puedes llamarme Betty,_ decia un poco mas sonrojada mientras retiraba la mano, pero no porque no le gustara, solo para no dar malos entendidos.

_-Esta bien, como digas... Betty,_ decia el chico con una sonrisa.

* * *

Y que les parecio... mezclar videojuegos con historia universal... tratare de ser lo mas exacto posible con la historia y que vayan concordando las cosas. Espero que les guste esto, que si me he quebrado la cabeza, aqui les dejo el inicio, de como se conocerian, espero sus opiniones.

Saludos y nos vemos luego!


	2. Capitulo II: Secreto

Hola a todos, que tal! Ya ando aqui de nuevo, con un nuevo cap, si, se que el anterior, quizas estaba un poco... aburrido, quizas, pero era necesario para lo que viene, bien, espero que esta idea les haya gustado, bueno, a lo que vamos, les dejo el cap, lean:

* * *

**Ash POV**

_Floreal del año II (Abril de 1794)_

Vaya, cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde esos dias! No puedo creer que ya he crecido, debo agraceder a los Blanchtorne por aceptarme en su hogar, en serio, no creo que pudiera haber aguantado ni siquiera un mes mas vagando en los campos antes de morir.

Sigo caminando por esas callejuelas que a cada paso muestran el tinte que toma la Revolucion, como es que para defender sus ideales o sus privilegios, todo lo tienen que resolver "firmandolo" de un solo color: el rojo. Se nota en los edificios, en el piso, en las personas, o a veces, en lo que queda de ellas. Todo esto es realmente deprimente.

Sigo caminando cuando veo un anuncio que me llama la atencion, una ejecucion, que novedad. Sigo leyendo un poco mas la nota, pero lo que veo a continuacion me deja helado: VAN A EJECUTAR EN LA GUILLOTINA A BETTY!

Tengo que hacer algo, urgentemente, no puedo permitir que pague por un error que ni ella ni su padre cometieron, me consta. No puedo permitir que muera... MI amada Betty... PERO QUE PUEDO HACER!?

Maldito fuego verde, siempre tiene que aparecer cuando siento coraje... un momento: fuego verde, el libro... eso es!

Voy corriendo rumbo hacia donde estoy quedandome por el momento, al fin y al cabo, tengo que agradecer a papa y a mama por dejarme el libro, y al marques por explicarme todos los secretos que contiene. Todavia recuerdo ese dia como si fuera ayer.

* * *

**Flashback**

**Año 1788**

Estaban unos ya adolescentes Ash y Elizabeth descansando despues de comer un picnic frente al lago donde por primera vez se conocieron, hace ya ocho largos y felices años. Habian pasado de ser simplemente un niño y una niña, a ya ser unos jovenes, en camino a ser adultos, y como tales, ambos habian tenido sus cambios, tanto fisicos, mentales, pero sobre todo, emocionales.

_-Quiero salir de este lugar_, exclamo Elizabeth.

_-Y por que quieres salir de aqui?_, pregunto Ash.

_-Quiero... salir, conocer otros lados del mundo, no se, la Nueva España, la Louisiana, el Imperio Otomano... en fin, he oido que papa ha hablado de un lugar en Nueva Francia, creo que se llama Quebec, me gustaria ver el lugar, vivir el ambiente, como me gustaria estar alli..._

_-Betty, es muy peligroso que vayas sola, no sabes los peligros que puede haber alla. Si tan solo recuerdas como nos fue cuando me incitaste a fugarnos a Bordeaux._

_-Como olvidarlo, fue epico..._ dice ella con una sonrisa. _Solo que hay un detalle, quien dijo que voy a viajar sola?_

_-Eh...?_ Exclamo ligeramente el rubio alzando una ceja.

_-Que... no me entiendes..._ susurro de manera ligeramente seductora mientras se acerca al joven Crimson. _Quiero que tu vayas conmigo, es mas, quiero que tu siempre estes conmigo._

Y Betty se iba acercando cada vez mas, cada vez mas, hasta que llega a observar a solo unos centimetros esos ojos azules con los que tanto habia soñado desde los dieciseis años, ahora tiene, frente a frente, una de sus fantasias doradas, esos labios, tenia tantas ganas de saber el sabor que pudieran tener.

_-Be... Be... Betty, que estas haciendo? Esto no puede ser..., me matarian si nos ven,_ dijo un muy asustado Ash.

_-No es asi, te matarian si tu me besaras, pero... no si yo te beso. Y vaya que yo lo quiero._

Y sin dar tiempo a una posible huida de Ash, lo abraza fuertemente y lo besa en los labios, de una manera, primeramente tierna, pero poco a poco el beso se estaba volviendo muy apasionado. Fue una sensacion increible, que ninguno de los dos habia experimentado jamas. Ambos sentian como si por sus respectivos labios corriera la miel directamente del panal, y lo querian disfrutar toda la vida.

Se hubieran quedado asi toda la vida de no ser por la falta de oxigeno, y ademas, porque al momento de separarse, lograron divisar a un sirviente que, con una sonrisa, habia visto toda la escena, provocando que ellos se sonrojaran a mas no poder.

_-Señorita Elizabeth, joven Ash, el marques los solicita en su despacho, es algo importante,_ dijo el mensajero antes de retirarse con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro dejando a este par muy avergonzados.

_-Emm... tenemos que ir con tu padre, verdad? L... Las damas primero,_ medio tartamudeo el rubio.

_-Ahh... Muchas gracias,_ decia la del cabello corto mientras ambos se dirigian, muy nerviosos, al despacho del marques.

* * *

Al momento de llegar, fueron recibidos por el señor Blanchtorne, quien empezo a intuir lo que estaba pasando entre su hija y su sirviente personal, sin embargo, esa no era la cuestion por la que estaban alli.

_-Pasen, adelante, por favor Ash, cierra la puerta,_ dijo el marques al momento de que el joven cerrara la puerta y tomara su asiento, tratando de, en lo menos posible, ver a Elizabeth, por lo recien ocurrido.

_-Bien,_ dijo el hombre mayor, _los he citado aqui hoy, ya que tienen que saber algo importante._

En ese momento ambos lanzaron un ligero suspiro de alivio, al saber que no los habia llamado por... eso, por el beso.

_-Primero que nada, me gustaria mostrarles algo._

Y en eso el hombre mayor saca, del cajon mas profundo y asegurado de su escritorio, algo que a Ash le resulta extremadamente conocido: un libro.

_-Que es eso, papa?_ Pregunta Betty.

_-Este libro, hija mia, contiene en su interior todos los secretos que solo los Blanchtorne pueden ejecutar: el poder de la luz guiadora de la humanidad._

_-Papa, esto tiene que ser una broma._

_-No, no lo es hija mia._

Y en eso, en su mano izquierda empezo a hacer aparecer un haz de luz, que llego a dejar impresionada a Elizabeth, pero mas aun a cierto rubio que contempaba impactado tanto el libro del marques, que era increiblemente similar al suyo, como a la luz generada.

_-Ya viste, Betty? Por eso a veces salen ligeros brillos luminosos de tus manos, tienes el poder en tu sangre._

_-Entonces..._ se queda pensando un rato la chica, _significa que yo sola tengo que mantener en orden a la tierra y a salvo de algun demente?_

_-No, de hecho no sola, existe otro poder, que va a la mano con el tuyo, es el fuego calido de la vida verde. Entre estos dos poderes la humanidad estara a salvo de "Aquellos del Pasado", quienes tratan de aprovechar cualquier enfrentamiento humano para atravesar la puerta del tiempo y cambiar toda la historia, para dominar el mundo y provocar la destruccion de la humanidad._

_-Si, bien, ya se mi mision, pero donde hallare a ese individuo del fuego?_

_-La verdad, no hace falta buscarlo, o... tu que opinas, Ash Crimson?_ Pregunto el marques mirando directamente al rubio, quien no hallaba respuesta alguna.

_-Ahh... señor, de... de que esta hablando?_ Pregunto muy nerviosamente Crimson mientras Elizabeth lo veia sorprendida.

_-Ash, sabes de lo que hablo, el dia que nos conocimos tenias un libro bastante similar a este, el cual ademas no has dejado de ver, investigue quienes eran tus padres, y confirme que tu eres descendiente de los portadores del fuego verde, o me equivoco?_

_-Pues... la verdad asi es, yo he sentido ese fuego a veces, sobre todo cuando siento mucho coraje._

_-Ash, y porque no me habias dicho nada de tu fuego?_ Exclamo una asombrada Betty pidiendo respuestas.

_-Por la misma razon de la que no me habias dicho de tus luces,_ responde el joven, quien esta igual de confundido que ella.

_-Si, ya lo se,_ interfirio el marques en la conversacion,_ tenian miedo y vergüenza de decirle al otro, sin embargo, ahora que ya lo saben, deben entrenar para perfeccionar esos poderes._

_-ENTRENAR?_ Gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo, que despues de decir la frase se miraron, pero al recordar lo ocurrido frente al lago se avergonzaron y miraron para otro lado, reaccion que no paso desapercibida para el marques.

_-Si, entrenar,_ tomo nuevamente la palabra el hombre mayor, _tomaran las instrucciones de sus libros para mejorar sus poderes, para que esten listos y que el mundo no caiga en manos de malvados que arruinen a la humanidad; esa ha sido nuestra mision en este lugar del_ mundo,_ en otros lugares existe el fuego rojo, el fuego amarillo, el fuego azul, el reflejo del espejo, el hielo frio, el poder cortante, en fin, existen y en diferentes epocas, han mantenido a raya la maldad, ustedes tienen en estos momentos a su cargo la seguridad de la humanidad._

_-Pero, señor, no cree que es una responsabilidad muy grande?_ Pregunto Ash.

_-Si, admito que es algo muy dificil, pero se que pueden hacerlo. Sus antepasados han podido lograr resolver grandes problemas, y ahora es su turno. Empezaran su entrenamiento mañana, entendido?_

_-Por supuesto,_ dijeron nuevamente al unisono mientras se iban retirando del despacho.

_-Ah, y por cierto..._ dijo el marques con una sonrisa maliciosa haciendo que Ash y Betty se frenaran rapidamente, _el entrenamiento no incluye nada de besos._

Ambos se quedaron con miradas bastante sorprendidas, sin saber nada que responder.

_-No se preocupen, no les voy a hacer nada, desde el primer dia que se conocieron, siempre supe que eran el uno para el otro, por el momento les recomiendo que se centren en su mision._

_-S... si... claro señor,_ tartamudeo Ash.

_-P...Po... por supuesto papa,_ tambien respondio entrecortadamente Elizabeth.

-Bien, pueden irse, fue lo ultimo que dijo el marques mientras ambos salian con la cara mas roja posible que podian mostrar, mientras que al hombre, quien esbozaba una sonrisa, solo le pasaba por sus pensamientos:

"Siempre lo supe, siempre estaran juntos".

* * *

Y que tal me quedo esto? Me pase de lanza o esta bien? Pueden ayudar, decir quien querrian que apareciera, aunque sea casi de paso, pueden decirme.

Y bueno, les dejo esto, espero poder publicar cada semana, que miren que pensarle en una historia ficticia basada en una real, creanme, no es facil, pero hago el esfuerzo. Bueno, ya fue mucho rollo, los dejo, nos vemos!


	3. Capitulo III: Pasion

Hola que tal, ya aqui de nuevo, tengo que poner esto hoy ya que se me hace que mañana no podre, ya saben lo que pasa en estos dias los que vivimos en la America del Norte, el 15 y 16, etc, etc, etc...

Bueno, a lo que nos truje, aqui les dejo el nuevo cap, espero no haberme pasado de lanza, bueno, ya lean:

* * *

_Floreal del año II (Abril de 1794)_

**Ash POV**

Voy corriendo por las calles y los callejones de Paris desesperadamente, pasando de manera muy rapida sin mirar hacia atras ni hacia ningun otro lado, lo unico en lo que pensaba era: Como diablos le voy a hacer para salvar a Betty, a MI Betty? No han perdonado a NADIE, llamese "Luis XVI", "Maria Antonieta", Danton... e incluso personas como Antoine de Lavoisier, un cientifico, imaginense como estan las cosas! No les importa nada a los dirigentes del gobierno, o mejor dicho, no le importa nada a "Robespierre". Esta es una situacion urgente, de vida o muerte.

Plan? Que si tengo un plan? Ni idea, no se que hacer, por eso necesito urgentemente el libro, para ver que diablos hago. Corro tan, pero tan rapido, que el aire que tengo se me esta yendo, siento que me empiezo a desmayar, me empiezo a sentir mareado, ligeramente inconsciente, pero en estos momentos, yo no importo, quien importa es Betty, cada segundo que voy perdiendo es muy malo, NO ME DEBO DETENER.

Por fin llego al cuartel en donde estoy alojado por estos dias, al momento de entrar por la puerta y que me divisa el vigia, despues de mostrar mi "identificacion", me dio el paso para adelante, diciendo:

-Adelante, general Karnoffel.

General Karnoffel? Eso lo explicare luego, el porque uso un nombre irlandes en vez de mi nombre real. En fin, llego a mi cama, busco entre mis pocas cosas que tengo, por no decir que practicamente nada, por fin lo hallo, el libro, el bendito libro...

Hace cuantos años que no tomaba este libro? No lo se, en serio se ve mas viejo de lo que recuerdo, tanto tiempo que ha pasado sin haber tomado esto en mis manos. Bueno ya, mejor me dejo de distracciones, tengo que buscar alguna cosa que nos ayude a Betty y a mi, pero que? Que?

A ver que hay: una bola de fuego verde, no va a ayudar mucho, dar tres giros en el aire, seria muy evidente, una torre que me envuelva alrederor, tendria que pararme en medio, no, no, no, nada me sirve, necesito algo que me haga moverme rapidamente.

Sigo buscando algo urgentemente, algo que pueda hacer con este maldito fuego, no puedo permitir que maten a la mujer con la que he pasado los mejores momentos de mi vida. He pasado con ella momentos inolvidables y si, quiero compartir el resto de mi vida con Betty, MI AMADA BETTY.

* * *

**Flashback**

**31 de agosto de 1792**

_-Estoy muy aburrida nomas aqui encerrada, no puedo hacer nada,_ se oia decir para si misma una evidentemente malhumorada Elizabeth mientras lo unico que hacia era mirar el atardecer hacia el lago de siempre por la ventana de su amplio cuarto.

_-Pero las cosas son asi Betty, desde el asunto de la Bastilla en Paris hace tres años ningun lugar en el exterior es seguro, deberias saberlo_, dice Ash mientras cierra la puerta del cuarto y va entrando lentamente con la taza de te negro que es para la señorita.

_-Si, lo entiendo todo, pero... es muy frustrante quedarme en este lugar, sin siquiera poder ir al lago, nada, es muy... muy... dificil esto_, fue lo ultimo que dijo ella antes de dar un sorbo a su te.

_-Em, Betty, no es por ofender, pero creo que ya no deberias tomar tanto te, en una de esas si alguien te ve tomando tanto creeria que eres inglesa._

_-Ay, por favor, no es para tanto._

_-No, en serio. Ultimamente que he tenido que ir afuera por algun encargo, el ambiente esta muy tenso. Ya la gente ni siquiera confia en su vecino, si no es que ni en su sombra. E incluso me han preguntado si soy danes, sueco o ruso, tu crees?_

_-La verdad, no los culparia, te ves muy diferente de todos los demas, imaginate si supieran nuestros secretos?_

_-Si_, se queda pensando un momento, _si lo supieran_, decia Ash mientras se acercaba hacia Elizabeth.

_-Ash, decia del fuego verde y las luces_, menciona Betty mientras veia como su sirviente personal la empezaba a arrinconar contra la ventana, con una actitud atrevida y seductora que nunca antes le habia visto a el.

_-Lo se Betty_, lo se, susurraba al oido de la noble, _pero nosotros... tambien tenemos nuestro otro secreto_, fue lo ultimo que dijo Crimson mientras le daba un beso de esos apasionados que tanto le gustaban a ella, como solo el rubio los sabia dar.

La verdad Elizabeth nunca habia besado a nadie que no fuera Ash Crimson, y si, esta enamorada de el, precisamente por eso habia rechazado a todos los pretendientes que durante los años habian hecho aparicion en la mansion. Por su parte, el marques no habia dicho nada, sabia lo que habia en el corazon de ambos y sus sentimientos, solo hacia falta que el joven sirviente de su hija dejara de ser tan timido y declarara a los cuatro vientos todo lo que tenia retenido en su ser.

_-Te... te... te amo Betty, siempre lo he hecho, por lo mismo siempre he estado contigo, creo que mereces lo mejor que puedo darte, me hechizaste por completo desde el dia que te conoci, y perdoname por haber dejado pasar tantos años, pero gracias a Dios sigues aqui, te amo Betty._

_-Yo tambien te amo Ash, siempre has sido tu, siempre, por eso no me importaba despreciar a cuanta persona se apareciera, podia ver tu cara de coraje cada vez que alguien aparecia, por mas que la disimularas, y si, siempre has sido tu, el primer chico que conoci, el primero del que me enamore, el primero al que bese, unicamente has sido tu, nadie mas ha habido en mi vida, y quiero que seas el primero y unico, al que me quiero entregar._

Ante esta respuesta, cualquier signo de timidez o dudas que quedaran en el joven Crimson quedaron completamente en el pasado y empieza a desatarse toda la pasion que se habia empezado a acumular desde hacia doce largos años, toda esa pasion que empezaba a fluir en caricias y besos apasionantes.

Justo en ese momento del anochecer se viene sobre la mansion una lluvia torrencial tan intensa que provoca que no se oyera hacia los restantes habitaciones los ruidos y gemidos que se estaban gestando en la habitacion de Elizabeth.

El nivel de pasion que se iba produciendo entre ellos aumentaba cada vez mas, a tal grado que para cuando se dieron cuenta, Ash ya habia dejado a Betty solo con su ropa interior, despojandola lentamente de su vestido con vuelo mientras iba apreciando toda su belleza que solo habia imaginado en sueños, al igual que ella le habia quitando su traje negro, dejandolo en iguales condiciones y quedado igual de embelesada ante lo que vio.

_-Betty, no creo que esto este bien, creo que nos... debemos detener_, dijo el rubio con voz entrecortada mientras ella lo besaba en el cuello.

_-Creeme, no hay nada mas que yo quiera hacer, y no me importa lo que diga el mundo, yo solo quiero ser completamente tuya y de nadie mas._

Esa fue la ultima barrera para intentar detenerse. Ya sin algo que los detuviera, se empezaron a quitar todas las prendas restantes que se interponian en su camino y procedieron, durante toda la noche, a hacerse caricias cada vez mas prohibidas, con sensaciones excitantes que nunca jamas se habian sentido en sus vidas, y en busca de la maxima sensacion, placer y amor posible, procedieron a entregarse por completo, despojandose de sus virginidades y entregandose al amor por primera vez, despues de lo cual procedieron a descansar despues de tanto amor entregado y demostrado.

* * *

Llegan los primeros rayos del sol a la habitacion, para hallar en el cuarto a los dos amantes, con sus cuerpos desnudos, solo cubiertos con una sabana, con las "huellas de la batalla" en el cuello de ella y la espalda de el, abrazados uno al otro, mientras abrian lentamente los ojos.

_-Hola Betty, como estas?_ Decia Ash mientras despertaba y observaba lo que la sabana dejaba ver de la anatomia de su amada, la misma anatomia que habia sido suya una y otra vez durante la noche pasada.

_-Muy bien, mi querido, en que soñaste?_ Respondia Betty mientras acariciaba su cabello, esa misma melena dorada que la volvia loca cada vez que la veia.

_-Soñe en ti y en mi, que eramos felices, en ese lugar que habias dicho, Quebec, espero cumplirte ese sueño._

_-Siempre que este contigo, lo cumpliras._

_-Antes de que te levantes, te quiero proponer algo: te casarias conmigo?_ Pregunta Crimson tomando la mano de la joven.

_-Oh, pero claro, no sabes como me has hecho feliz, claro que me casare contigo_, decia Betty entre lagrimas.

_-Gracias por aceptarme, me haces tan feliz, tendremos que hablar con tu padre, pero entendera, ahora vamos, si no, van a sospechar._

Despues de unos cuantos besos y caricias mas, procedieron a vestirse y a presentarse en la mansion, tratando en lo maximo posible de pasar desapercibidos para no dar sospechas, pero ambos contentos de haber encontrado la verdadera felicidad.

* * *

Ay wei! Ya se desataron, y ahora que? Por que no crean que la van a tener tan facil, va a ocurrir algo, como que se imaginan? Piensenlo, y les dire si asi es.

Ah, y una cosa mas: VIVA MEXICO CABS! Bueno ya, fue mucho jaja, ok nos vemos luego.


	4. Capitulo IV: Incendio

Hola de nuevo! Perdon por tardarme, pero que se vinieron las aguas (las lluvias, no sean mal pensados), y aunque aca no afecto tanto como a otros lados, pos si paro la cosa un poco. Pero ya aqui andamos de nuevo, a ver que pasa con este par de Ash y Betty despues de... aja, aja, ya saben a que me refiero, su primera vez, que tantas cosas les pasaran? Vengan y vean:

* * *

_Floreal del año II (Abril de 1794)_

**Ash POV**

Esto es lo que necesito! Un movimiento rapido, tras el cual puedo causar un autentico incendio con el cual destruyo la guillotina y rescato a Betty.

Pero... no es facil. El libro dice que para poder ejecutar este movimiento requiere de mucha fuerza y poder, no se ejecuta asi como asi a la primera, pero no tengo otra opcion, la ejecucion es en un mes. Es esto o que la cabeza de Betty ruede hacia el canasto.

Salgo del cuartel y desaparezco por un rato, me alejo de cualquier signo de civilizacion, hasta que por fin, encuentro un lugar solitario, vacio y desolado, aproximadamente a quince kilometros de Paris (el kilometro, otro de los cambios que impuso la Revolucion).

Empiezo a concentrarme, en sentir todos esos sentimientos que me han impulsado a luchar durante mi vida, los tengo en mente, me preparo para el movimiento y...

Nada. No sale el fuego como deberia, solo me movi, algo anda mal. Tengo que volverlo a intentar.

Nada. Lo he intentado una segunda vez, una tercera, una cuarta... en fin, creo que como treinta veces, pero nada. Creo que por hoy tengo que parar, tengo que aparecerme de nuevo en el cuartel, si no, van a empezar a sospechar de mi. Lo intentare mañana, y los dias que sean necesarios. MI Betty esta en riesgo.

* * *

_Prairial del año II (Mayo de 1794)_

Han pasado dos semanas de arduo autoentrenamiento, aunque la verdad he mejorado todavia me falta incendiar por donde paso. Aunque a estas alturas, no me importa el cansancio, debo seguir, debo seguir...

POR FIN! Logre prenderles fuego a unos trozos grandes de arbol que se encontraban en el camino, ese es el nivel del que habla el libro, de un motivo puro para ejecutar el movimiento con la intencion adecuada y el momento adecuado. Se que por fin pude encender el fuego como es, si lo puedo decir asi, pero me da un poco de lastima el ver que tambien se quemaron unos retoños de arbol que apenas empezaban a crecer despues de haber germinado... germinar, se oye bien, creo que gracias a esos retoños caidos podre llamar al movimiento: "Germinal". Veamos, lo invoco por ese nombre... funciona!

Lamentablemente, al pasar volvi a quemar varios troncos, quisiera que hubiera otra opcion, pero esto es lo que tengo, lamentablemente, esto me recuerda a uno de los episodios mas tristes de mi vida: el incendio de la mansion Blanchtorne.

* * *

**Flashback**

**3 de septiembre de 1792**

Ya habian pasado tres dias en la mansion, tres dias en los que ya nada, nada, era como antes, sobre todo para ciertos individuos, los cuales habian dejado de ser sirviente y ama, niño y niña, joven y señorita, no, eso ya habia quedado en el pasado desde que ambos se entregaron en cuerpo y alma para llegar a compartir el mejor momento que habian tenido en sus vidas: su primera vez, la maxima muestra del amor terrenal, con la cual pasaron a ser hombre y mujer.

Habian dejado de verse como antes, ya practicamente se sentian unidos el uno al otro, durante esos tres dias habian, en breves ratos, escondiendose del resto de la gente, para volver a manifestarse su amor eterno.

Al tercer dia, parecia que las cosas iban relativamente normal, el dia iba transcurriendo como, en teoria debia ser, hasta que hubo algo sin precedentes: un grupo de aldeanos, completamente furiosos y con un aspecto extraño, como si estuvieran hipnotizados, atacaban sin piedad la mansion por los cuatro flancos, buscando incendiarla, junto con los dueños y los sirvientes adentro, la mision a la que iban era muy sencilla: matarlos.

_-Señor, estan incendiando la mansion!_ Exclamo un muy alarmado Ash mientras entraba apuradamente al despacho ligeramente agitado (venia de "estar" con Betty, si saben a lo que me refiero).

_-TOMA A ELIZABETH, TU LIBRO Y VAMONOS AL DEMONIO DE AQUI!_ Grito el marques mientras tomaba el libro de su familia y sale corriendo con el rubio.

_-BETTY, VAMONOS!_ Gritaron ambos mientras ella tomaba algunas cosas restantes, se acomodaba su vestido y peinado, que lucia un poco "despeinado" y tambien salia corriendo.

_-Vengan, pasen por aqui_, dijo el marques jalando una cadena que acciona un dispositivo que hace que se mueva y se deje libre un largo tunel sostenido con vigas de madera, cosa que deja bastante sorprendidas a dos personas.

_-Papa, no sabia que existiera esto_, dijo una asombrada Betty.

_-Siempre supimos que alguna cosa como esta ocurriria, Betty. Desde que fue fundada esta casa, a finales del siglo XV, supimos que vendrian estos ataques de gente maniatada._

_-Bueno ya, luego hablamos mas de eso, vamonos_, dijo Ash viendo como las llamas se extendian cada vez mas.

Fueron avanzando lentamente por el tunel, cuidando de que no se cayeran al suelo. Sin embargo, despues de ir avanzando un rato en el camino, una viga del camino se vencio y cayo, aplastando a alguien.

_-PAPAAAAA!_ Grito Elizabeth.

_-Señor, dejeme quitar esto_, dijo Ash, quien estaba tratando de mover la pesada viga.

_-Por favor, no lo muevas, es imposible_, dijo el marques, haciendo que el rubio, despues de un rato, desistiera. _Hijos mios, vengan. Ya no me queda tiempo de vida, lo he sentido desde hace varios dias, les tengo que decir que... los quiero a ambos, cuidense mucho._

_-Te... te... te quiero, papa_, sollozaba Elizabeth ante lo que acababa de oir.

_-Yo... yo no se que decir, gracias por estar al tanto de mi desde el dia que nos conocimos, es mi segundo padre, muchas gracias_, fue lo que se oyo decir a Ash mientras tambien se le empezaban a notar unas lagrimas.

_-Muchas gracias, hijos mios, por quererme asi, por favor prometanme que siempre estaran juntos, en cualquier situacion, que siempre estaran el uno para el otro, por favor._

_-Lo juramos_, dijeron ambos con una sincronia practicamente perfecta.

_-Y antes de unirme con tu madre Betty, solo les quiero preguntar algo a ambos, en estos dias recientes los he notado diferentes a ambos. Sean sinceros conmigo, ha habido entre ustedes... intimidad, han tenido relaciones sexuales?_ Preguntaba el marques mientras notaba las reacciones tan de sorpresa de ambos.

_-Emm... yo... ehhh... no... hemos... ehh..._ ninguno de los dos sabia que responder, hasta que Ash tomo la palabra:

_-Si señor, lo hemos hecho, disculpeme por esta tremenda falta de respeto_, dice mientras se inclina a recibir un regaño.

_-Ahh... hijos mios,_ dice un malherido marques sin ningun tono de reproche en su voz, mas bien de consideracion y consejo, _se que lo que hicieron no fue en el entorno adecuado de el matrimonio, sin embargo, veo el amor entre ustedes y me gustaria mas que nada en el mundo que sean felices. Jurenme, por favor, que terminado todo esto, viviran y seran una familia feliz._

_-Es lo que siempre he querido padre_, dice Betty con lagrimas y una leve sonrisa en los ojos.

_-Por supuesto que lo cumplire padre, la convertire en una señora digna, como debe ser, claro si me lo permite, ya lo hemos hablado y nos casaremos saliendo de aqui, espero contar con su bendicion_, habla el rubio, quien esta en la misma situacion.

_-Muchas gracias, hijos mios, tienen mi aprobacion y mi bendicion... ahora si me podre ir en paz_, fue lo ultimo que dijo el marques antes de inclinar la cabeza y morir.

_-PAPAAA!_ Grito Betty tras darse cuenta que acababa de perder a su unico familiar restante, mientras lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas.

_-Betty, tranquila, respira_, decia Ash mientras apartaba a la joven del cuerpo inerte de su padre y le cerraba los ojos a este ultimo y pronunciaba:

_-Requiescat in pace... Tenemos que irnos ya, Betty._

Tuvieron que dejar el cuerpo y seguir adelante hasta hallar la salida, donde parecia que todo estaba en calma y pacificamente, sin embargo ambos fueron sorprendidos por un golpe directo a la cabeza a ambos, que los deja inconscientes automaticamente.

* * *

Cuando Ash por fin recupera la conciencia, esta herido en los costados pero no de gravedad, voltea a ver a todos lados, para ver donde esta Elizabeth, pero... no hay nadie. Busca desesperadamente por todos lados, pero nada.

_-No, no, no... donde estas!?..._

Siguio buscando desesperadamente a ver si esta desmayada por alli cerca o algo asi, queria creer que no habia sido raptada por los aldeanos hipnotizados. Cuando por fin no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar, lo unico que pudo hacer fur, en signo de dolor y trisreza, derramar unas lagrimas, mientras grito:

_-BETTYYYYYYYYY!_

* * *

Y ahora que, que va a pasar, quien podra defenderlos? Pues no va a ser el Chapulin Colorado, Esperen a ver que pasa, y juro que voy a actualizar mas seguido.

Espero sus coments, nos vemos.


	5. Capitulo V: Inflitrado

Hola, ya despues de un retraso lo bueno. OK, ya les prometo sangre, en verdad no, pero ya va el pique bueno, ya no tanto drama y lovi lovi, buno, aqui les dejo la historia:

* * *

**Ash POV**

_Prairial del año II (Mayo de 1794)_

Ya lo tengo, ahora debo regresar al cuartel para preparar mi disfraz e infiltrarme... va a ser la segunda vez que me infiltro en algo en mi vida, pero los esfuerzos valen la pena, MI BETTY VALE LA PENA. Lo hice todo por ella, desde la primera vez que me infiltre despues del incendio de la mansion, para en esos momentos no ser Ash Crimson, no, delante del ejercito revolucionario soy... el general, Oswald Karnoffel.

Voy caminando rumbo hacia el cuartel, empezando a organizar el plan que con el cual tengo que salvar a Betty. El tiempo se me pasa muy rapido, y finalmente llego al cuartel, donde en la entrada, para mi desgracia, me encuentro con el general mas despreciable que ha conocido la Revolucion, el tipo con el que siempre he tenido fricciones desde que llegue a este lugar:

_-Karnoffel._

_-Bonaparte._

El silencio y las miradas asesinas entre el y yo duraron unos segundos, hasta que por fin el maldito enano se digno a hablar:

_-Mira, no tengo tiempo para discutir contigo, me voy a Genova, ya sabes, solo requieren a los mejores._

_-Andale, vete, lamebotas de "Robespierre"._

_-Espera mi victoria, irlandes._

_-Esperare tu cabeza en una lanza, corso_, dije esto sabiendo la rabia que le da a Napoleon que le digan asi.

_-Ya te tragaras tus palabras, bastardo._

_-A ver quien se las traga, Pequeño Cabo_, dije, haciendo que salga hecho una furia el que insiste en ser frances cuando en realidad es un descendiente de italianos provenientes de Corcega.

Despues del incidente con este tipo de personaje, me dirigi hacia mi cama, donde tenia listo mi disfraz: una vestimenta de mujer de pueblo. Si, se que me vere extraño, pero la necesidad lo amerita, y de verdad lo amerita.

Todavia sigo sin creer que Betty este sufriendo tanto. Ni ella, ni su familia son, o fueron, como los malditos de la nobleza, que en vez de ayudar a que todos tengamos libertad, fueron corriendo de inmediato a refugiarse con Austria, para mantener sus malditos privilegios. De verdad, me dan asco. La verdad no se si en realidad este bien el que vayan a dar a la guillotina, pero lo que si, es que son traidores, de eso no hay duda.

Solo tengo una semana para poder salvar a Betty, tengo que salvarla a ella de las injusticias que se cometen, esto ya esta fuera de control, ademas, en este tiempo en el que me la he pasado de infiltrado he descubierto algo aterrador, tengo que arreglar esto, no hay mas opcion.

* * *

**Flashback**

**10 de septiembre de 1792**

Ash pasa aproximadamente una semana vagando en los campos mientras se recupera de la herida que tiene, se desangro un poco pero pudo seguir caminando mientras se recuperaba. Afortunadamente, como de niño ya habia saqueado los campos, lo volvio a hacer cuando era absolutamente para comer. Pero su principal tarea era idear un plan para salvar a Betty y que los jacobinos no se lo llevasen tambien.

* * *

**13 de marzo de 1793**

Meses despues del incendio, andaba caminando por los campos mientras pensaba en como salvar a Betty, cuando hallo una escena aterradora: un carruaje completamente destruido, practicamente saqueado y con los cuerpos de los ocupantes muertos y medio comidos por los lobos... bueno, no todos, habia un sobreviviente.

_-Ahhh..._

_-Señor, permitame ayudarlo, dijo Ash mientras avanzaba como podia hacia donde se ubicaba el hombre para quitar los escombros._

_-No, por favor, no, no va a ser necesario mover esto, ya no me queda vida, solo escuchame_, dijo haciendo que el joven se detuviera.

_-Esta bien señor, digame._

_-Bien, soy el general Oswald Karnoffel, comandante en jefe de los refuerzos que vienen directamente de Irlanda. Sin embargo, los malditos ingleses nos interceptaron y nos aniquilaron a todos. Tengo que avisarles a los altos mandos franceses que no se atrevan a hacer... tan radical la Revolucion, si no, van a tener a toda Europa en su contra: España e Inglaterra, los estados alemanes e italianos, reinos chicos como Portugal, Dinamarca y Suecia, e incluso lugares lejanos como el Imperio Otomano o el Imperio Ruso. Pero ya no voy a poder llegar._

Crimson seguia oyendo atentamente todo el relato, hasta que el irlandes le pidio un favor en su agonia.

_-Por favor, toma mi lugar, y manda el mensaje a los jacobinos. De ahi en delante, puedes hacer lo que quieras._

_-Eh, pero, yo... no..._ se quedo pensando, _"Esta seria una excelente oportunidad para salvar a Betty, no va a haber otra oportunidad asi", esta bien, lo hare._

_-Muchas gracias, por favor, salvanos_, fue lo ultimo que dijo Oswald antes de cerrar los ojos y expirar, producto del desangrado que tenia y no pudo aguantar.

Ash no tuvo mas opcion que tomar tanto las ropas como los archivos que iba a presentar a los jacobinos, mismas cosas que le ayudarian a infiltrarse en el ejercito para poder ubicar y salvar a Betty, a SU BETTY.

* * *

Unos dias mas tarde, Ash llega al cuartel, con la ropa que habia obtenido y hablando frances con un toque de acento irlandes, llega a la sede suprema de la republica, dirigiendose directamente con su principal lider:

_-Maximilien de Robespierre, muy buenos dias, soy el general Oswald Karnoffel, comandante en jefe de las fuerzas provenientes de Irlanda, he venido para traerle un informe muy importante._

_-Bien, y cual es el mensaje_, pregunta el "abogado", quien permanece sentado en su silla.

_-Bien, señor, el mensaje es corto pero bastante claro, el hecho de deponer y ejecutar a "Luis XVI", proclamar la Republica y amenazar con la guillotina a quien no quiera aceptar los cambios han provocado una indignacion en toda Europa. Le recomiendo que modere el curso de la Revolucion, ya que si no lo hace, no solo estara en guerra contra Austria, sino contra todos los paises, desde España hasta Rusia._

El individuo se queda pensando, hasta que da una respuesta firme y decidida:

_-NO VOY A MODERAR NADA! Este es el rumbo que necesitamos, difundir en todos los territorios ocupados, tanto de Europa como de las colonias, los ideales, libertad, igualdad, fraternidad..._

_-O la muerte._

_-Ese es el medio por el cual tenemos que hacerlo, siempre va a haber gente que se oponga, pero no abre los ojos, que es para un mundo mejor_, dijo Robespierre quien empezaba a expresarse como un lider sectario.

_-Bueno, señor, este es el informe que debia hacerle, la decision es suya._

_-Bien, general Karnoffel, puede retirarse._

Ash se retiro del despacho, sin embargo, tenia algunas dudas sobre el curioso personaje con el que acababa de presentarse, asi que busco un cuarto vecino que afortunadamente estaba vacio, del cual, por un pequeño agujero, pudo ver lo que decia el extraño sujeto:

_-Vaya, por fin se fue, que se cree ese imbecil, que va a venir cuando se le de la gana para decirme que hacer? NUNCA! El plan va perfecto, sacrificar a todos esos inutiles humanos para su dichosa Revolucion, ha permitido que la Puerta del Tiempo frente a la Plaza, se vaya abriendo lentamente, solo necesito encontrar a esos dos malditos estorbos poseedores del fuego y las luces, y nada se podra interponer! YO, LIDERANDO A LOS DEL PASADO, MATARE A LOS HUMANOS Y ACABARE CON EL MUNDO!_

En eso Ash observa atonito como una sustancia negra empieza a envolver a "Robespierre", la cual le rodea por completo. Cuando esa cosa negra se empieza a disipar revela a otro individuo completamente diferente, un individuo de ropas color blanco, pero no blanco brillante, sino blanco opaco, palido, sin vida ni color. Y en cuanto a la apariencia fisica del personaje, no pudo quedar mas que impresionado, la cara del sujeto igual a la suya, el cabello largo y blanco, solo que un poco mas largo que el de el, ademas dd una sonrisa macabra y siniestra que se le estaba formando, sonrisa que tomo Crimson como señal de que debia salir lo mas pronto posible de alli.

* * *

Minutos mas tarde, llega a su lugar donde estaba hospedado como general y de inmediato empieza a observar el libro, el libro que contenia todos los secretos tanto de sus poderes como de su mision en el mundo, al ir leyendo descubrio varias cosas interesantes:

_-Algo como esto ya habia pasado, en el asesinato de Julio Cesar, y luego este tomo el lugar de Marco Antonio, hmm..._

Al seguir leyendo, descubrio que este despreciable ser no era de este mundo, el y sus secuaces solo planean acabar con los recursos del planeta para ir con el que sigue, ya lo hicieron con Marte y con Venus, ademas de volar en pedazos otro planeta, el cinturon de asteroides.

_-Asi que ese es su maldito plan, sobre mi cadaver._

Siguio leyendo, para al fin darse cuenta a que, o a quien se estaba enfrentando, a un abominable individuo que, segun el libro y confirmado por sus propios ojos, puede transformarse en quien quiera, e incluso, puede transformar a otros el tiempo que crea necesario, ese es el individuo con el que deben acabar el y Betty.

_-Saiki._

* * *

Ya se puso bueno... que pasara, Robespierre, o mejor dicho Saiki hara lo que quiera? Betty sera ejecutada? Esperen las respuestas en el siguiente cap. a ver completamente que diablos paso...

Nos vemos!


	6. Capitulo VI: Rescate

Hola de nuevo! Perdon por no haber actualizado con este fic, me hacian falta unos pocos estudios de historia para siincronizarlo un poco y ademas no tenia ni inspiracion ni idea de como hacerle. Pero la inspiracion por fin llego... y ahora si, que va a pasar?

* * *

_Termiidor del año III (Julio de 1794)_

**Ash POV**

Ya es el dia. Ya mero es la hora. Ya aparece mucha gente reunida en la Plaza de la Revolucion, lista para observar una ejecucion mas, dando la apariencia de que fueran a beber la sangre derramada como si fuera vino de Borgoña, toda esta maldita gente parece controlada o maniatada... que horrible escena, digna del Circo Romano.

El aspecto alrederor de la guillotina es realmente lamentable: pintada de rojo para aparentar que esta limpia, cuando en realidad por ese piso ha corrido de todo: desde la sangre de verdaderos traidores al pais hasta la de gente que comete un pequeño error y ni siquiera eso lo perdonan, sin immportar que sean ancianos, mujeres o nlños.

Me siento muy incomodo con esta ropa que tengo que llevar: no se como le hacen las mujeres para caminar y andar asi, si por mi fuera no estaria vestido asi. Solo espero que no haya ningun hombre de aqui a doscientos años que le guste vestirse de esta ridicula manera, por favor, no es natural. Y peor aun si los demas lo aceptan asi, pero alla ellos. Para ese tiempo estare muerto, y solo quiero que no se haga un caos en ese tiempo como este.

Pasan los minutos, el ansia aumenta cada vez mas... y nada. **Mi Betty** no aparece, donde esta, sigue viva, por favor quiero verla por Dios!

Por fin, despues de como media hora, escucho que anuncian que van a traer a la condenada a la guillotina, la van subiendo lentamente a la plataforma... y me quede helado con lo que vi.

Una Elizabeth en muy mal estado, demacrada seguramente por mala alimentacion, si es que acaso la habia, en su ropa, o mejor dicho, los harapos que tenian puesto, mostraban claras marcas horizontales de sangre, clara señal de que ilegalmente la habian azotado, y practicamente todo tipo de torturas imaginables. Solo espero que no la hayan violado, si no, **JURO QUE MATARE AL MALDITO BASTARDO QUE LO HIZO!**

La va arrastrando hacia la guillotina el maldito verdugo, esta escena es verdaderamente dolorosa, debo hacer esto ya, es... ahora o nunca.

**Fin Ash POV**

* * *

**Elizabeth POV**

Practicamente toda mi vida ha sido de profunda tristeza, desde la muerte de mi madre, el incendio de la mansion, la muerte de papa... en fin, toda mi vida ha sido derramar lagrimas, y ni siquiera las malditas luces heredadas por sangre me han podido evitar el dolor que siento profundamente en mi interior. Sin embargo, de todos los dolores sufridos en mi corazon, no puedo ignorar uno en particular, el mas grande que siento, y ese es por el. Ash.

Donde estara? Acaso seguira vivo? Se acordara de mi? Me habra olvidado por otra mujer? Solo estaba conmigo porque era mi sirviente personal? No lo se, no lo se, no he sabido nada de el desde el incendio de la mansion, no tengo idea de donde este. Pero si de algo estoy segura, es que... **te amo, Ash Crimson.**

La he pasado muy mal en este tiempo de cautiverio, incluso trataron de violarme, aunque mis poderes pudieron evitar eso, no los otros maltratos a los que me han sometido. Estoy sola en el mundo, nadie ha venido a verme, ni siquiera Ash, aunque creo que si lo intento en algun tiempo ya casi seguro se lo llevaron a la guillotina. Solo oi por alli que un tal general Karnoffel queria verme, pero no lo dejaron pasar, y quien mas ha veniido a verme? Nadie mas.

En fin, voy hacia el final de mi vida. No me arrepiento de la vida que he llevado hasta ahora, papa me dijo que nuestra familia tenia una mision en el planeta, la cual era evitar la destruccion total, y pues, cero que aqui termina. Solo espero mi fatidico final, sabiendo que no hay vuelta atras. Espera, Que!?

**Fin Elizabeth POV**

* * *

Se estaba anunciando la ejecucion de Elizabeth, mientras el pueblo gritaba pidiendo mas sangre de la que ya se habia derramado por el suelo en todo el Terror. Sin embargo, instantes antes de que Betty fuera puesta en la guillotina, pudo percibir, de uno de los extremos, un fenomeno extraño, tanto, que penso que estaba delirando por completo y perda la razon.

_-Que es ese destello... VERDE!?_

No pudo decir ni una palabra mas.

_-Germinal._

En ese instante, un resplandor verde paso fugaz y rapidamente por la guillotina, llevandose a Elizabeth y de paso haciendo que practicamente huyera toda la gente que estaba por alli, alegando una enorme brujeria que se estaba presenciando. Grandisimos ignorantes.

Al momento de desvanecerse el fuego, el cual curiosamente no la quemo, ella pudo ver a su salvador, quien era un hombre de larga cabellera rubia, con restos de ropa de mujer puestos que habia incendiado en el movimiento, mostrando bajo estas el uniforme del ejercito revolucionario, señal de que estaba infiltrado en el para salvarla. Si era el, su amigo, su amante, su prometido, quien la convirtio en mujer... el era todo eso y mas.

_-A... A... Ash... estas vivo._

_-Betty, ya estoy contigo,_ responde dandole un profundo beso, que fue correspondido, despues de tanto tiempo y tantas ansias reservadas. Tenian tantas cosas que decirse, sin embargo, no habia tiempo.

Se soltaron inmediatamente del abrazo que tenian, para observar al autor de estos sonidos, de unos aplausos, y vieron quien se venia acercando... el lider de los jacobinos.

_-Bravo, bravo... en serio, me conmueven,_ dice fingiendo sentimiento.

_-Atras, ni te atrevas a acercarte,_ amenazo Crimson.

_-Excelente demostracion de tu parte, tengo que reconocerlo, para ser un maldito gusano._

_-Ni creas que vas a salirte con la tuya, Maximilien de Robespierre... o deberia decir: Saiki._

_-Que, quieres decir que..._ interrumpio Betty.

-_Si, por eso implemento la guillotina y las ejecuciones, para tener el poder, abrir la Puerta del Tiempo, destruir todo, y estuvo a punto de acabarte._

_-Vaya, eres astuto, mira que disfrazarte de un general irlandes, muy buena esa. Te debi matar cuando pude, junto con tus padres... deberia decir: Oswald Karnoffel, o Ash Crimson?_ dice Saiki transformandose de la apariencia de Robespierre a la de Luis XVI.

Al ver el rubio la transformacion, pudo notar quien fue el causante del inicio de sus sufrimientos, de la ejecucion de sus padres.

_-FUISTE TU!?_

_-Dime, que estupida razon habia para matarlos? Lo de Inglaterra era una excusa barata, tenia que quitarlos del camino. Me arrepiento de no haberte matado. Jajaja, ahora si me permiten, tengo un mundo que destruir,_ dice mientras vuelve a cambiar de apariencia, esta vez a su apariencia real.

_-SOBRE MI CADAVER!_ Gritaron ambos al unisono.

_-Jajaja, sabian que no se rendirian, por eso traje a mis refuerzos._

_-No te va a salvar el imbecil de Bonaparte._

_-Ja, Bonaparte... no necesito ayuda de ese enano... pero de ellos si._

En eso aparecen diferentes miembros de los jacobinos, quienes sin embargo, tambien empezaron a cambiar de forma, mostrando otra apariencia completamente diferente: uno de ellos parecia una piedra andante, habia tambien una mujer con hilos en la mano, un repugnante ser de piel rosada con lineas celestes, una persona con una lanza, ademas de otros varos payasos, listos para atacar.

_-Asi que estos son los "jacobinos"? Que diablos hiciste con los verdaderos?_

_-Solo digamos que un rumor de traicion a la patria por parte de la nobleza, fue lo ideal para disfrazar al verdadero Robespierre y compañia del rey, de la reina y de parte de la nobleza para que probaran esto,_ responde Saiki señalando a la guillotina.

_-Del rey y la reina? Y que demonios hiciste con ellos?_ Pregunta airada Elizabeth.

_-Ah, eso, fue lo mas facil, nunca llegaron a reinar sobre Francia, hubieran visto sus caras de terror al morir, justo el dia antes de subir al trono... Despues de eso, mis sirvientes y yo nos hicimos pasar por la estupida familia real, hasta que aparecieron los imbeciles revolucionarios en la Bastilla y todo eso, vi que era tiempo de cambiar papeles, de Borbones a Jacobinos, vino lo de la traicion con Austria, y decidi quitar del camino a los insectos: Robespierre, Danton, Marat, etc._

Dicho esto, todos los sirvientes de Saiki tomaron posicion para pelear, al igual que Ash y Elizabeth, quien a pesar de estar debil no se iba a rendir facil. Para anunciar el inicio de la epica batalla en la Plaza de la Revolucion, Saiki dijo con una voz siniestra:

_-Es hora... de morir._

* * *

Ay wey! Ya se puso bueno, inicia la batalla? Como le haran Ash y Betty para luchar solos contra tanto ser malvado? Esperen el siguiente capitulo, y espero no tardarme tanto, Nos vemo!


	7. Capitulo VII: Refuerzos

Hola! Ya ando de nuevo con esta historia de historia... daaaa, bueno, como sea, me hacia falta inspiracion, asi que me encerre en la biblioteca para nutrirme y asi agregarle algo de educacion a este fic... neee, la verdad, me meti un rato en la Wikipedia y me puse a ver vids en Youtube de KOF XIII y jugar un poco a la 2003, asi me inspire para este cap, espero que les guste. Y si no les gusta vayan a ch·$%" su m&(/&... no se crean, se aceptan criticas, de lo que sea. Ai va:

* * *

La Plaza de la Revolucion estaba completamente desierta, despues de la supuesta herejia verde que se habia suscitado. En ese lugar, donde se habia derramado tanta sangre como si fuera agua de lluvia, habian unas personas que estaban a punto de dejar en el aspero suelo mas liquido rojo. Sin embargo, de todos los que estaban a punto de atacar, habia dos personas, quienes pretendian que la sangre que se vertiera ese dia fuese la ultima que conociera ese pedazo de tierra.

Ash y Elizabeth estaban a espaldas del otro, esperando el ataque de cada uno de los del pasado, quienes estaban dispuestos para atacar, y asi poder cumplir con los designios de su maestro.

_-Que esperan, malditos gusanos? Quieren mas inutil tiempo de vida?_ Exclamaba el sujeto que parece de piedra.

_-Ah, claro, no quieren morir, lastima que no les podamos cumplir ese estupido deseo,_ exclama la horrible criatura de piel rosa y lineas celestes.

_-Creen que pueden tomar la tierra y hacer lo que quieran con ella?_ Replico Elizabeth.

_-A ver, intentenlo,_ complemento Ash retando a sus rivales, antes de comenzar el combate.

* * *

El combate contra los del pasado no era nada facil, sobre todo si tenemos en cuenta que la proporcion de lucha era de cuatro contra uno, en ambos casos. Lo mejor que podian hacer los encargados del fuego verde y la luz guiadora fue desgastar fisicamente a los sus oponentes, tratando de que no sean heridos gravemente, y asi, aprovechando una debilidad o un descuido, poder vencer en esa batalla.

_-Ash, son muchos, que hacemos?_ Exclamaba Elizabeth.

_-Aguantar, no queda de otra, ya mande la señal. Hay que segir hasta que vengan los refuerzos._

_-Refuerzos? Que refuerzos?_

* * *

**Flashback**

**Puerto de Amberes, unos meses atras**

Era una fria y lluviosa noche en el muelle. Absolutamente no se veia a ninguna persona en ese tipo de ambiente en condiciones normales, sin embargo, ese dia era diferente. Habia alguien caminando ese dia, a esa hora. Una persona solitaria y con muchas cosas en que pensar.

Esa persona no podia ser nadie mas que el maestro del disfraz del siglo XVIII, el individuo que era capaz de confundir perfectamente a toda una realeza y se podia hacer pasar perfectamente por austriaco, danes o español, asi es, no hablamos mas que del general "Oswald Karnoffel", ya que hasta este era un disfraz, el primero de Ash Crimson.

El rubio iba caminando tranquilamente por el muelle, mientras sentia que la lluvia le refrescaba la cabeza despues de tanta tension sobre como liberar a Elizabeth. En ese momento se hallaba espiando una mision inglesa, de la cual ya habia develado informacion a Robespierre para que procedieran, despues de lo cual iba al dia siguiente a regresar a Paris.

Siguio caminando por el muelle hasta que paso junto a un bote, y en ese momento, sintio una mano en su hombro, la cual lo hacia detenerse.

_-Quien es usted?_ Dijo Crimson sacando el acento irlandes de Karnoffel, mientras observaba al extraño sujeto que estaba enfrente: largo cabello castaño en trenza, piel muy, pero muy palida, y una tunica muy extraña de color morado y negro.

_-Ash Crimson..._ mencionaba el sujeto sin siquiera inmutarse un poco y manteniendo el mismo aire frio y distante de siempre.

_-Disculpe..._ preguntaba, bastante asombrado de que supiera su nombre.

_-Asi que, segun tu, este es el individuo que habiamos venido a buscar,_ dijo otro individuo que recien bajaba del barco, el cual era rubio, pero con la piel bronceada, ademas de poseer rasgos orientales y occidentales, y con las señales visibles de ser un hombre de mar.

_-Asi es,_ respondia el hombre de la tunica.

_-Y... ustedes, quienes son?_ Preguntaba bastante sacado de onda Crimson.

_-Nosotros, estamos a su disposicion, señor del fuego verde, permitanme presentarme, soy Shen Woo, capitan del Shanghai Dragon, he recorrido todos los mares posibles, desde la ruta del Mar del Norte hasta Cabo de Hornos._

_-Y yo soy Duo Lon, principe de uno de los reinos mas alejados del Imperio Qing, el cual habia recibido el mensaje de un hombre mediante una vision, que los debia ayudar, a ti y a su hija para salvar al mundo, y que encontraria al otro ayudante en Java, como asi sucedio._

Y procedieron a contarle la historia: como fue que Duo Lon pudo huir de la restriccion imperial de salir del pais, del extraño origen de Shen, hijo de neerlandes y nativa de Borneo, como fue que estos dos se encontraron de casualidad en un pub despues de una riña provocada por el capitan, como fue que se aparecio de nuevo la vision y les dijo la importancia de ayudarlos, y como fue la travesia, tratando de burlar tanto a las autoridades españolas como a las portuguesas.

Despues de toda la platica, Ash pudo deducir que la ayuda la habia mandado solo una persona:

_-El padre de Betty._

_-El quien?_ Pregunta el principe.

_-La persona que se les aparecio, quien hizo que ambos esten aqui para ayudarme. Sabia perfectamente que las cosas se iban a poner dificiles. Por eso es que estan aqui._

_-Bueno, de hecho yo tambien estoy aqui para saquear algunas cosas y venderlas en Yakarta,_ dice Shen mientras ambos lo ven con ojos entrecerrados. _Que?_

_-Bueno, como sea, que habilidades tienen?_

_-En serio quieres ver?_ Pregunta Duo Lon.

Crimson asiente con la cabeza.

_-Bien,_ dice para despues ejecutar un ataque lanzando una extraña cosa blanca, la cual impacta en el barco mas cercano dejandolo dañado.

_-Hey, yo no me quedo atras,_ exclamo Shen, quien de inmediato se puso en posicion para dar un puñetazo tan duro y solido, el cual termina por partir un poste.

_-Nada mal señores,_ afirma Ash al momento de ver los resultados. _Y, estan listos?_

_-Cuando digas,_ confirmaron ambos al unisono.

_-Bien, este es el plan..._

**Fin Flashback**

* * *

Betty estaba desconcertada en cuanto al asunto de los refuerzos, y aprovechando esa desconcentracion, el individuo de piel rosada lanzo varias bolas de energia que salian hacia todo tipo de direcciones, quedando practicamente de rodillas en el suelo.

Al ver lo ocurrido con su mujer, Ash intento ayudarla, sin embargo, apenas pudo escapar por un pelo de rana de una columna de piedra que se dirigia directo hacia su persona. Parecia que este era el fin de ambos, la persona de la lanza ya tenia el artefacto listo para traspasar a ambos y segarles sus vidas. Crimson abrazo fuertemente a Betty, para posteriormente besarla y decirle:

_-Pase lo que pase, estaremos juntos, en la vida o en la muerte._

Era el fin para ambos... cuando de pronto:

_-_**_Tatsu! Geki Ken!_**

Un violento puñetazo veloz mando a volar a la persona de la lanza, creando confusion sobre quien era el que habia atacado.

_-_**_Juon Shikon._**

Tambien de pronto, una extraña cosa blanca impacto a la mujer manipuladora de los hilos, dejandola completamente fuera de combate. Despues de ese momento de confusion los cuatro corrieron a esconder un poco mientras recuperaban energias pra seguir.

_-Y... quienes son ellos?_ Preguntaba Elizabeth mientras recuperaba un poco de aire.

_-Ah, Betty, permitemenme presentarlos, ellos son Shen Woo,_ señalando al rubio de piel bronceada, _y Duo Lon,_ al de tunica y piel palida._ Amigos, ella es Elizabeth, la hija del hombre que les envio el mensaje de que nos ayuden. Ah, y por cierto,_ dijo Ash remarcando lo que iba a decir, **_solo yo le puedo decir Betty._**

_-Esta bien,_ dijeron ambos confundidos, mientras Betty solo rueda los ojos y piensa: _"Ash Crimson, sigues siendo el mismo posesivo de siempre"_

_-Bien, entendido, y ahora que hacemos?_ Pregunta Elizabeth.

_-Necesitamos un ataque rapido, que los venza rapido para llegar contra Saiki. Bien, ustedes, hagan de nuevo lo que ya hicieron, Betty, Grand Rafale, y yo..._

_-Oh no, te refieres a..._

El frances asiente con la cabeza.

No hubo tiempo de decir mas, ya que de pronto quedaron acorralados, asi que no hubo tiempo que perder, asi que Crimson decidio ejecutar la tecnica de la que hablaba:

_-__**Pluviose!**_

Justo despues de la confusion de los del pasado por el ataque de vueltas en el aire sobre el sujeto de piedra, cada uno de los otros ejecuto su ataque, saliendo victoriosos en su duelos.

_-Vaya, vaya, el gusano tiene fuerza! Lastima que sea un insecto,_ aparece Saiki despues de ver toda la demostracion de poderes ejecutados.

_-Hasta aqui llegas, Saiki,_ replicaba Elizabeth.

_-Creen que ustedes poseedores de fuego y luz, y estos dos miserables humanos, pueden detenerme? Intentenlo._

_-Asi que... eso es lo que quieres?_ Preguntaba Ash mientras el y los otros tres se ponian en posicion de batalla, _Eso es lo que tendras._

* * *

Ya se viene la batalla final! He notado que siguen este fic, lo ven, me hacen sentir muy bien, aunque algunos sean de los que ponen de filtros para busqueda "Ash C.", pero no importa, se los agradezco tambien.

Si, se que no soy nada formal, pero es mi estilo, ya mero acabo y se deshacen de mi... Ok, por ahora, ai nos vemos!


End file.
